1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that performs healthcare of a user in stages according to a body state of the user, a method for controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human life span has been greatly increased due to developments in medical technology. Accordingly, the number of people requiring continuous healthcare such as the elderly, the chronically ill, the obese, and adult disease patients, etc. have greatly increased. In particular, recently, the number of people with chronic diseases such as hypertension or diabetes have greatly increased.
These people need continuous health care in their daily life. It is common that even though they are in a dangerous state or have developed complications, since they have no subjective symptom, they neglect their health care, which makes their conditions worse.
As the number of one person households increases, if the elderly or the chronically ill are alone and an emergency occurs, a quick rescue may not be made, which often makes a patient's condition worse.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology for frequently checking a body condition of a patient in daily life in order to prevent the patient's condition from getting worse in the absence of recognition of a worsening condition by the patient and providing a quick rescue response within an opportune or golden time so as to save the life of the patient if the patient experiences an emergency.